For My Advantage
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Chapter 1- Kinktober 2018-Day 10 Hair-pulling Day 4 Mirror Sex.


For My Advantage

Day 10. Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

Day 4 Mirror Sex

Fandom: Stranger Things

Pairing: Steve Harrington/ Jonathan Byers

Tags: hair pulling, grinding, dirty talk, unexpected kink, mirror sex, anal sex

"Ah!" Steve let out a surprised moan when Jonathan's fingers caught in his hair, tugging at his scalp.

"Steve are you okay?" Jonathan asked worry evident in his voice as he removed his fingers from Steve's hair to cup his boyfriends face.

"I'm okay. Seriously I'm okay. That was just unexpected…" Steve blushed as he squirmed a bit from where he was straddling the taller teens lap.

"Unexpected?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow before a smile crossed his face when it clicked into place. He tangled his fingers in the others long locks and tugged just enough. Steve let out a moan, cheeks flushing and hips jerking against Jonathan's.

"Jonathan, oh fuck," Steve whined, eyes fluttering shut as he felt his cock throb in the confines of his right jeans.

"God look at you." Jonathan wet his lips as he used his hand in Steve's hair to tip his head back, exposing his neck.

"You like it when I pull your hair baby?" Jonathan murmured as he leaned forward to bite and worry at the taunt skin of Steve's neck.

"Y-Yeah, oh fuck Jonathan." Steve gripped the other's shoulders tightly.

"I should have known really." Jonathon hummed as he pulled back to inspect the hickey that was blooming on Steve's skin.

"Didn't want you to know." Steve panted as he looked down at Jonathan. His cheeks were flushed and eyes dark, Steve swallowed down a whimper at the sight of Jonathan looking at him like that.

"I won't abuse the knowledge baby but I will use it to my advantage." Jonathan tugged at the soft locks again earning another whine from his boyfriends plush lips.

"I know," Steve breathed out as he leaned down and captured the other's lips with his own as he ran his hands over Jonathan's belt, both teens having ditched their shirts a while back.

"Want you Jonathan, fuck I need you." Steve panted out when their kiss broke as he worked the belt open.

"Tell me where you need me, baby." Jonathan pushed his own arousal up so their clothes cocks could rub together, both teens moaning at the friction.

"Inside of me, don't fucking make me wait, Jon." Steve glared, cheeks burning and need burning in his veins.

"Whatever you want baby." Jonathan kissed Steve cheek before using his hold in Steve's hair to tug him off of his lap.

Steve moaned helplessly at the sensations of his hair being pulled as Jonathan manhandled him onto his hands and knees. Steve peered up and blushed when he caught their reflection in the mirror above the dresser in his room. They both looked wild and lost in their lust as Jonathan worked off his own jeans before yanking Steve's down so they were tight across his parted thighs.

"Just condom and lube, I took a shower before you came over," Steve instructed his boyfriend as he watched the lanky teen over his shoulder.

"Always so eager for me baby." Jonathan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve's shoulder as he rolled a condom over his erection and slathered himself with lube.

"Shut up and fuck me." Steve's cock was bobbing in the air of his room and he felt strangely empty.

"Language baby." Jonathan tangled his fingers in Steve's hair, tugging his head back so his back arched just as he pushed into his boyfriends readied hole.

"Ahh!" Steve cried out in pure pleasure as he was filled completely in a way that made his head spin and cock drop pre-con steadily.

"So tight baby," Jonathan panted as his back hunched forward as he did his best to remain still in the hot tight grip that was Steve's body. Jonathan dragged his fingertips across Steve's scalp and got a keen and whole body shudder in return.

"John, oh fuck. You can move, please move." Steve panted as he made eye contact with Jonathan in the mirror. They both looked wrecked, bodies shining with sweat as their bodies were joined together, lewdness was added when Steve's angry ignored cock was obvious between his thighs and just above his jeans and underwear.

"If you want something baby, you can always do it yourself." Jonathan teased as he slowly rotated his hips making them both groan. Steve gripped the sheets of his bed and tipped himself forward before rocking himself back, taking Jonathan's cock back into himself.

"You're beautiful," Jonathan said sounded like he was in awe as he took turns with watching Steve fuck himself back onto his cock and watching Steve's face in the mirror as he moved. Red lips parted as Steve gasped for breath and eyelids fluttered every so often.

"Jonathan please, oh hell." Steve hung his head before he gasped when Jonathan yanked his head back up and snapped his hips forward, forcing himself deeper into his boyfriend.

"Keep watching us baby," Jonathan leaned down to whisper huskily into Steve's ear before biting at the lobe.

"John please, please touch me," Steve begged as he moved faster, seeing stars behind his eyelids as Jonathan's cock hit against his prostate.

"No, you can come like this. My cock in your ass and my hand in your hair." Jonathan decided as he watched as his boyfriend's perfectly shaped ass bounced and jiggled as Steve rocked back against him with need.

"Fuck oh fuck." Steve moaned as his head was pulled back with a hard yank on his hair and Jonathan's cock slammed into him harder than before and Steve let out something like a scream.

Steve's vision whited out as his orgasm washed over him stronger than before as cum exploded from his cock completely untouched. He vaguely felt Jonathan's teeth and mouth found his neck as Jonathan rapidly fucked into Steve tight clenching hole as he reached his own climax.

Steve came back to his full senses to the reflection of him up on his knees and pressed flush against Jonathan's chest. His boyfriend's arm was slung across his chest and one around his waist. Jonathan had one hand splayed over his heart and Jonathan's chin hooked over his shoulder as he watched Steve intently.

"Hi," Steve's voice was horses and he noticed both of them were back in their boxers and cleaned up from their climaxes.

"Hey baby, how do you feel?" Jonathan asked, voice soft in his ear and thumbs making small circles on Steve's skin in a soothing motion.

"Exhausted, you really can wear me out, Byers," Steve said with a smirk, getting a huff in reply before a kiss to his cheek.

"Let's get some sleep then baby," Jonathan suggested and when Steve hummed his agreement Jonathan toppled the two of them back into Steve's bed making both of them laugh.

"Sleep sounds good." Steve twisted and burrowed into his boyfriend's arms, sleep beckoning him and the warmth of Jonathan making him feel safe and comfortable.


End file.
